Wind Of Change
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Dikirim oleh pemerintah Dunia ke sebuah Pulau yang sangat terpencil, membuat pria itu berpikir hari-harinya akan sangat membosankan. Tapi tidak setelah pertemuan itu terjadi, tersirat rasa kekaguman sesama lain. Tapi tetap saja mereka berbeda. Dan ada penghalang lainnya. Akankah pada akhirnya mereka bersatu? RnR


**Haloha minnaaa, saya kembali nongol disini setelah banyak nya Fict yang gantung nih. Tapi malah bikin Fict baru. Semoga kali ini selesai ampe tamat lah. Yayaya, kemunculan law dan tokoh baru di Punk Hazard membuat saya berimajinasi lagi. Pairing terbaru saya, ini diaaaaaaaa,**

**.Monet x Law.**

**Gak tau kenapa jd suka bgt. Mengingatkanku kpd Zoro dan Robin. Uyeeee,**

**Selamat membaca aja deh ya, hehe**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, OC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo *Tp menerima Flame kok, jadi jgn sungkan. Karena emg ngetiknya buru-buru banget dan gak ada proses pembacaan ulang.**

**Desclaimer : One Piece adalah Milik Eiichiro Oda selamanya.**

**Rating : Cukup di T aja.**

.

.

"**Wind Of Change"**

_Chapter 1/?_

.

.

Cuaca pagi itu terasa begitu Panas. Panas yang sangat terik bahkan bisa mematangkan sebuah telur didalam cangkang. Panas yang tidak hanya disebabkan oleh cahaya Matahari, tapi panas yang merembet dari Lautan Api yang terdapat di sekeliling Pulau Terpencil itu. Pulau yang bahkan tak terdapat di dalam Peta. Punk Hazard. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat siapapun yang tahu tentang sejarah pulau itu merinding. Apalagi pergi ke salah satu tempat di Pulau itu, merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan bagi mereka yang masih percaya akan datangnya Kiamat ke-2 di Pulau tak tersentuh tangan Tuhan itu.

Tapi hal ini sepertinya tidak berpengaruh bagi seorang pria misterius yang kini sedang berdiri mengamati Gerbang Punk Hazard yang tinggi dan dibarokade itu. Tanda bahaya, garis-garis bahaya, serta Logo dari Marinir dan Pemerintah Dunia yang terpampang di pintu masuk Kota itu bahkan tidak membuatnya ragu sama sekali untuk menginjakkan kaki di Kota yang merupakan tempat Percobaan Manusia itu.

Perbatasan Eksternal itu sangat di rahasiakan, dipagari dan di dalam terletak sebuah Pangkalan Militer, yang terdiri dari bangunan yang tampaknya sebagian telah meleleh karena panas yang Intens. Pria berpakaian corak Dalmatian itu mengeluarkan sebuah alat komunikasi yang disebut 'Den Den Mushi' dari dalam tasnya. Ia menekan tombol di benda yang tampak seperti Siput itu, tiba-tiba benda itu hidup dan terdengalah suara yang berasal dari seberang sana.

"Halo, beraninya kau mengganggu tidur ku! Siapa ini?" ujar seseorang yang tampaknya terganggu oleh panggilan pria berjubah itu.

"Aku Dokter utusan Sengoku dari North Blue,"

"Gyaaaa! Apaaa? (Gubrak) Oh kau sudah datang ya? Maaf tadi aku masih belum sadar. Baiklah, anak-anak bukakan Gerbangnya. Oh ya, Selamat datang Dokter muda. Anak buahku akan menjemputmu ke sana. Sampai bertemu nanti." kata suara dibalik Den Den Mushi itu tampak kaget dan kacau mendengar kedatangan si pria misterius yang mengaku adalah seorang Dokter itu.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu, Gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dan besar itupun terbuka. Dari sana tampak beberapa orang, err tepatnya Centaurus berdiri menyambut kedatangan Pria bertatto itu.

"Selamat datang tuan Trafalgar Law."

Pria yang dipanggil Law itu hanya berdehem dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Kota yang sekali pandang sudah terlihat hancur itu. Para anak buah pria di Den Den Mushi tadi mempersilahkan Law untuk menaiki Kereta Kuda Elektrik yang akan membawa mereka ke Pusat Kota yang lebih hidup. Selama di perjalan Law mengamati keadaan kota itu seksama. Tak jauh dari gerbang masuk itu, tampaklah Tengkorak yang meleleh dari makhluk yang tampak lebih besar dari Raksasa. Law mengangkat dagunya mengamati langit yang membentang luas di atasnya. Awan di atas pulau itu membuatnya tampak seolah-olah Bagian lain dari Pulau itu memiliki Iklim dengan suhu di bawah titik beku. Dan mengejutkan ternyata apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar, seolah bagaikan sebuah sihir, di sisi lain Pulau itu terdapat gunung es yang menjulang tinggi dan sangat besar. Law terpana, bagaimana bisa di satu Pulau terdapat dua buah ikllim ekstrim yang bertentangan seperti itu. Panas yang tadi ia rasakan kini mulai mereda. Karena mereka kini telah sampai di titik tengah Pulau yang berudara normal karena terletak diantara dua sisi yang bertolak belakang tersebut.

Law turun dari Kereta kuda berkecepatan bak Kereta Api itu. Centaurus yang tadi menjemputnya kini berjalan di depannya membimbingnya ke Markas penelitian yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat kerja pria itu.

"Silahkan tuan Trafalgar Law." ujar sang Centaurus mempersilakan Law masuk ke pintu utama Gedung yang sangat luas itu.

Law membuka pintu dan mulai bereksplorasi seorang diri di ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Karena yang boleh masuk ke gedung itu hanyalah orang-orang tertentu, jadi Centaurus itu tidak bisa mengantarnya sampai ke dalam. Bermacam-macam jenis eksperimen tampak terjejer rapi di sekeliling ruangan, hal ini membuat Law yakin kalau Master di Pulau ini benar-benar seorang Ilmuwan yang sangat pintar dan suka berkreasi.

Akhirnya Law tiba di depan ruangan yang berlabel "Master Room". Ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, tampaklah seorang pria berjubah putih, berambut panjang dan bertanduk dua menyambut kedatangannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Partner ku, Selamat datang di Punk Hazard. Ku harap kau bisa betah meneliti disini. Perkenalkan namaku Caesar Clown." ujar pria yang kerab dipanggil CC itu memperkenalkan diri dengan merangkul Law.

"Aku Trafalgar Law, mulai hari ini akan merepotkanmu. Mohon Bimbingannya."

"Ya, kau sangat tampan dan muda. Pasti akan merepotkan sekali jika nanti para gadis disini melihatmu, mereka sangat jarang sekali melihat pria muda yang tampan dan pintar sepertimu. Untuk itu kau akan ku berikan seorang centaurus untuk menjadi pengawalmu selama disini. Bagaimana?" tawar CC yang langsung ditolak oleh Law.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka diamati. Tunjukkan saja ruanganku, aku ingin beristirahat sejenak."

"Oh, baiklah. Ini kunci gedung mu, kau di gedung B, tepat disebelah gedung utama Penelitian kita. Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri atau aku perlu me,"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." potong Law tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

BLAM

Begitu pintu tertutup, CC menggeram kesal dan meninju pintu.

"_Sialan. Sikap apa itu? Dia terlalu angkuh dan mengabaikanku. Huh!"_ batin CC geram sembari mengambil Den Den Mushinya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"_**Hallo Vergo, pria itu sudah datang. Sekarang ku serahkan semuanya padamu."**_ CC menutup telepon dan tersenyum licik.

.

.

Setelah menaruh ranselnya di Mansionnya, Law memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia mengamati setiap pelosok kota yang sudah acak-acakan karena penelitian liar itu. Rasa prihatin melihat keadaan itu tidak bisa dipungkiri, terlebih melihat para warga Punk Hazard yang rata-rata tidak normal itu, bertubuh Manusia tapi berkaki Hewan. Sungguh sangat mencengangkan melihat mereka masih bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur bahkan masih mengangungkan sang Master yang sebenarnya telah mencelakai mereka itu. Law duduk di dekat reruntuhan bangunan. Udara disana terasa sangat sejuk karena area itu terdapat banyak pepohonan dan rerumputan liar yang lebat. Law merebahkan tubuhnya berniat hendak beristirahat sejenak. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok burung berukuran besar yang terjatuh di sisi reruntuhan bangunan tak jauh dari Law. Law yang kaget segera menghampiri ke sumber suara. Tapi ternyata ia salah, yang jatuh itu bukanlah burung biasa, tapi bisa disebut seekor burung jenis Harpy, tidak, seorang manusia berjenis Harpy tepatnya.

"_Gadis?"_ batin Law shock langsung menghampiri gadis bersosok burung itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Law kepada gadis cantik bak bidadari yang turun dari khayangan itu. Si gadis tampak takut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua sayapnya yang putih sebening salju.

Law tersenyum, tahu gadis itu ketakutan akan kehadirannya ia pun segera menyobek ujung kaosnya. Diraihnya kaki gadis itu yang tampak seperti cakar burung, sela cakarnya terluka dan berdarah, Law pun membersihkan darahnya dan menutup luka itu dengan sobekan kaosnya. Gadis itu menyadari niat baik Law dan mulai tenang. Ia hanya diam mengamati Law yang sedang mengobatinya. Setelah membalut luka itu, Law menatap gadis itu intens.

"Kau cantik. Tega sekali mereka juga membuatmu seperti ini." Law mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tampak tidak suka dan mengibaskan sayapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Apa kau bisa bangun?"

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng. Law pun membantunya untuk bangun. Saat ia sudah berdiri, gadis bertanktop hijau dan celana ketat garis-garis sebawah lutut itu pun mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia mencoba untuk terbang kembali, walau terlihat agak susah akhirnya ia pun berhasil mengudara kembali. Menyadari kebaikan tulus dari Law barusan gadis itu kini tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya lembut. Law hanya tersenyum menatap gadis itu intens. Entah kenapa ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyum indah gadis manis itu.

"Kau pasti orang baru, jarang sekali aku melihat ada pria normal sepertimu disini. Berhati-hatilah, Jangan mudah percaya ke orang-orang di sekelilingmu." Tanpa basa-basi gadis itupun terbang tinggi dan berlalu meninggalkan Law. Law hanya tercengang mendengar ucapan gadis itu tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Argh! Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya." ujar Law menepuk dahinya.

Ia kembali mengamati si gadis yang kini sudah terbang tinggi di udara.

"Sepertinya hari-hariku di sini tidak akan selalu membosankan. Semoga kita bertemu kembali, nona Snow Swing." batin Law mengamati langit intens.

**TBC**

**Apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali?**

**Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?**

**Tunggu di Chapter depan ^^**

**Mau tau kelanjutannya? Makanya Review ya, biar saya semangat ngetik kembali *kepedean**


End file.
